Ylli Baris
Ylli Baris was born February 27th, 6:42 am in Patterson New Jersey. His mother Gentiana "Tia" Vera Hyka was a Holistic Healer, born and raised in Brielle New Jersey, and his father Besnik "Nik" Kostandin Baris was a Stonemason, Saltwater Fisherman, and a Metal worker born in San Bernadino, California. :His parents were murdered in an explosion that was meant to kill him, Nik and Tia had moved to California when Ylli was old enough to need his very own private space. They were visiting their son in their old home, the home that Ylli now called his one. Ylli had been the target of some unflattering attention due to his weapon making skills. A competing metal worker (Gjon Morina) was jealous of his community fame, and wanted to get rid of him. Rigging his house with a homemade explosive, Besnik Baris and Gentiana Hyka were murdered. Ylli has devoted his life to finding the man that killed them. Nik worked multiple jobs to support his wife and son, with Tia always off healing this person or another, she only had little time for Ylli. Tia has literally forgotten about her son, which meant he was left to follow his father if his day wasn't filled with too much danger, and often he was left to find ways to entertain himself. What Ylli found were knives made by his father. Nik can make almost anything from metal and when he wasn't working on something someone had paid a lot of money for him to design he liked to get creative and blow off a little steam. Nik liked to make weapons, not traditional straight, single-edged blades. He always went outside the box with curved, and double sided, axes, halberds, swords and knives. His son Ylli loved these weapons and taught himself to use them, utilizing his days with his father by setting up a "Metal dummy" out of scrap for target practice Ylli learned how to perfectly throw an axe, and knives, he taught himself to swing a sword just the way he liked. When Ylli was old enough his mother allowed him to learn metal working, he didn't want to work to earn a living. He wanted to learn make weapons the way his father did. Ylli "apprenticed" under Nik for years, every project Ylli was assigned was never good enough for Nik. No matter how proud Ylli was of his work it always ended up being broken down for scrap metal. When Nik saw Ylli taking his anger out on his "Metal dummy" his opinion started to change. Father, and son began working together after that, Ylli even started accompanying his father on his other jobs. With a stronger bond building between them Nik spoke to his son as a friend, explaining to him why he didn't think he had been working to a standard Nik believed Ylli was capable until he saw him expressing his frustrations. He told his son that same swinging motion he uses when he is angry is same he should use when he was working. That little note from his father changed Ylli, and stuck with him his entire life. Ylli still makes weapons and his work is much cleaner and stronger than it was before. While metal makes for good scrap Ylli's work is harder to break down than it was before. Through his work he has become known as a "tregtari vdekje" a Death Dealer. His mother would be mortified, his father on the other hand might be proud. Ylli couldn't know how they would feel, since they are dead. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Good